Neji Hyuga vs. Hakuro Tsururi
Neji Hyuga vs. Hakuro Tsururi is a battle that takes place in Season One during the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf Genin Neji Hyuga and Hidden Leaf Genin Hakuro Tsururi. Prelude Following the completion of the Second Exam, the remaining participants must compete in a Preliminary Exam to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. In the fourth match, Neji Hyuga and Hakuro Tsururi are paired against each other. The two meet in the arena and greet each other. Battle The battle begins, and Neji activates Byakugan. Neji asks Hakuro what he will do, and Hakuro comments on Neji's bitterness over their previous meeting. Neji closes in with intent to use Gentle Fist, but Hakuro counters him with Fire Style: Fire Armor. Neji pulls back to avoid significant injury, and Hakuro pulls out a kunai which is imbued with fire. Hakuro attacks Neji, but Neji evades and counters, knocking Hakuro back. Hakuro attacks again, but Neji defends himself with Eight Trigrams: Rotation. Hakuro is thrown back by the attack, and his Fire Armor extinguishes. Hakuro recovers and uses Fire Style: Pyrofists Jutsu and attacks, but Neji counters him with Gentle Fist. Damage caused by Neji's abilities to Hakuro's Chakra System interferes with his abilities. Neji tells him that he cannot mold his Chakra and therefore can't fight; he also comments on Hakuro's desire to prove himself better than Neji during their first meeting. Hakuro attacks with a kunai, and Neji counters him and knocks him back. Neji evades these as well, and when Hakuro attacks again, Neji continues to counteract him. The Gentle Fist takes its toll on Hakuro, and Neji reminds him that his Jutsu are unusable. Neji tells him that he never forgot the day they met, stating that it drove him to become a Shinobi and become as strong as he has. Hakuro comments on his pompousness as a child, stating that Neji was not much different. Neji acknowledges this, and he then states that Hakuro's Chakra System should be recovered and that he wants to see Hakuro at his strongest. Hakuro obliges him and activates Fire Style: Fire Armor, Fire Style: Fire Javelin, and Fire Style: Fire Shield, forming Kajikishi. Neji intensifies his Chakra in order to combat Hakuro, and Hakuro attacks with his Javelin. Neji counters him with Rotation, destroying the javelin as Neji escapes. Hakuro reforms his javelin and throws it at Neji, who evades it as Hakuro attacks again. Neji counters his assault with Gentle Fist, and when Hakuro tries to attack him with his Fire Shield, Neji counters him and knocks them both away from each other. They assault each other again, engaging in a fierce exchange that ends in a stalemate. Eventually, Neji strikes Hakuro in the chest and knocks him back, defeating his Kajikishi. Neji concedes that Hakuro is strong but that he will now finish the battle. Hakuro tries to recover, but Neji uses Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms. Hakuro is viciously assaulted by a sequence of attacks that disables his Chakra. As Neji completes the technique, Hakuro is rendered unconscious. Aftermath Neji is declared the winner of the fight, and he returns to the balcony to observe the upcoming battles while Hakuro is taken away by a medical team. Category:Battle